The present invention relates generally to rocket ignition systems, and more particularly, to a rocket launching system employing a thermal-acoustic rocket ignition system that may be used to launch a rocket from a gun or howitzer.
For many practical reasons, including safe arming practices and a preferred use of electrical fire control circuits, it is desirable to use electrical ignition for small rockets. However, army gunners fire howitzers by pulling a lanyard to activate a mechanical firing pin that fires a percussion primer charge. It is not practical to run connecting wires through breech mechanisms of howitzers, which would typically be required to electrically ignite a rocket.
Currently, military field artillery personnel find targets and assess damage using a forward observer. The forward observer is typically a soldier or small team of soldiers who are placed on the ground in enemy territory to observe potential targets. Using radio, the forward observer reports potential targets and map coordinates to a friendly artillery fire direction center. Disadvantages of using a forward observer include the extreme danger to personnel and the difficulty of getting a forward observer to a critical area in a timely fashion.
Alternatively, a manned aircraft or unmanned aerial vehicle may be used to spot targets for artillery fire. One disadvantage of aircraft and unmanned aerial vehicles is that they are not controlled by the field artillery personnel and may not be available when needed for artillery operations. Aircraft and unmanned aerial vehicles are also noisy, are usually low flying, and are easily detected by hostile forces. Flying an aircraft into hostile territory puts the pilot and other aircraft personnel at high risk. Also, both aircraft and unmanned aerial vehicles are relatively expensive to operate.
The assignee of the present invention has developed an artillery round in the form of an unmanned rocket that houses optical sensors that may be used to observe a battlefield, for example. This artillery round is designed to be carried by field artillery personnel as part of a normal ordnance load. This artillery round will therefore be available to field artillery personnel wherever ammunition is available. This artillery round is a small, silent, unmanned vehicle that glides over hostile target areas, cannot be heard and is difficult to see. The artillery round has a very low cost compared with aircraft and larger engine-powered unmanned aerial vehicles, and puts no personnel at risk.
However, there is a need for a simple means of launching the artillery round (or unmanned rocket) from field-deployed devices. The present invention is intended to meet this need. Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a rocket launching system employing a thermal-acoustic rocket ignition system that may be used to launch a rocket from a gun or howitzer.